leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Teemo/Strategy
Strategy Skill Usage *Sometimes it is best to stand still and go into for an escape mechanism than to use or Recall. * 's recharge time can be reduced with Cooldown Reduction. * can be used to harass effectively and can help kill physical champions in fights. ** with can destroy a champion who relies heavily on physical attacks like or . Apply exhaust or the blind first, then the other after that has worn off. If you use both at the same time, the blind will override the AD/AP reduction. Similarly, you can use these two abilities on two champions, effectively taking them out of the battle for a few seconds. * 's can be used to farm creep waves very effectively; it is best to keep your mushrooms spread out and not too close to each other. If a lane has enemy minion stacking on each other (especially the ranged minions), pop a down in the middle of them and watch them all die in just a few seconds. *Put s at key locations on the map, such as by the Dragon or Baron Nashor, to reveal when your enemies might be attempting to kill them or to prevent opponents ganks and make counter ganks. This is similar to s but the range that reveals is much smaller. * resets the attack timer when used, which allows 3 rapid-fire attacks. This is extremely important to learn how to use throughout the game. Opening with a normal attack, immediately using , then proceeding to melee will apply great burst damage, even during laning. Try mastering this combo to use it on the fly and you'll increase your AP/AS damage tremendously. *Using with your poison can ensure you kills. *Place s in your lane and wait for the enemy to "push". After this, let go into . Finally, after the enemy runs into a couple of s , and them, then just auto attack. This might end up getting you a kill. *Placing a or two behind the first turret and before the 2nd near the paths to the jungle but not in the minions path can turn an almost kill into an easy kill. *Put inside brushes and entrances to your lanes or your team's side of map control to ensure maximum safety. *Putting in other lanes and using the spell can catch the enemy off guard and allow an easy gank. The enemy will not have enough time to react to the "MIA" before you show up. This is especially useful if is laning mid, as the level difference will allow him an advantage over the other lanes. *When fighting against a , be careful because if he uses everything on the map will be revealed, including s, this can prove to be rather annoying. *When laying down in the jungle, keep in mind that champion movement AI often hugs the trees of the forest as they take the shortest route to the selected location. Laying traps against trees at turning points will increase the chance enemies will run into them on their way to/from lanes. **Also, when laying traps in a lane, remember that minions travel through the middle, and if the front minion runs into it only him and one minion behind him will be hit. Placing them on the sides can increase the chances of hitting a champion. *Placing two to three by the enemy red or blue buff is generally a good idea considering you might just get lucky and steal it from them while slowing their farm down. **This also can also be used to steal dragon or baron and weaken the enemies enough for the rest of your team to score an ace. *Don't forget that can be placed down in teamfights and only has a short time to arm (1.5 seconds). Doing this could secure a kill or slow down a enemy when he/she is trying to escape. Build Usage * One build route for is the physical damage route; This route takes advantage of 's innately fast attack speed and quick attack animation along with the attack speed boost his innate ability provides. This involves getting items which boost attack damage and attack speed, such as; , , , and . is utilized in order to keep up with fleeing targets. * A variation of this build could focus more on critical strike. It would contain items like Berserker's Greaves, Phantom Dancer (x2), Infinity Edge, Bloodthirster (x2). With enough lifesteal one can even solo baron in late game. *A second route is the magic damage route; This route focuses on 's ability to deal damage via , and . This involves getting items which boost ability power, grant magic Penetration and reduce cooldown, such as; , , , and . *Because of his poison, building on-hit effects on Teemo is a very effective build, as each attack will deal several types of damage (see next point). *As of a recent patch can work as a rather unique hero, building AP and AS. With a build that utilizes the new changes. The more you attack the more instant damage your poison will do. This build can include other on-hit effect items like , , and/or . *Building a on either hybrid or AP can lead to huge bursts of damage. Recommeded Items Guides *AP Teemo by AnjouShin *Hybrid Teemo: By Glink